


Time To Duel!

by AnonymouslyDead



Series: Get Your Game On, My Hero Academia! [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Card references, Dueling, F/F, Insecurity, Yuuei is a duel academy, tournament arc rewrite, yugioh au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21695275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: Uraraka finds it hard to suceed at Duel Academy. She can’t even seem to land of win on Tsuyu. What was she even doing here? She’s supposed to be working towards becoming a pro duelist, but she can’t even win a dumb duel?But then, Tsuyu butts her way in. Will Tsuyu be able to change her mind
Relationships: Asui Tsuyu & Uraraka Ochako, Asui Tsuyu/Uraraka Ochako
Series: Get Your Game On, My Hero Academia! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563862
Kudos: 5





	Time To Duel!

The stadium was filled to the brim with people ranging from pro duelists, her fellow students, potential internship sponsors-

Her parents, she noted when the camera swung to point at her. They were watching at home. Her mouth drew into a thin, determined line. She had to win. She had to succeed. 

She didn’t earn her place at Yuuei Dueling Academy for nothing.

“Ok now that the second round is through, we’ll be moving on to the third round, one on one duels!” Nemuri announced to the crowds, gesturing her signature “Millenium Whip” towards the crowd. “First up is Class 1-A’s Uraraka Ochako and Tsuyu Asui!” 

The crowd roared as Uraraka walked up to her spot on the field. Across from her, Tsuyu did the same. They engaged their duel disks, staring each other down as they drew their hands. 

Uraraka knew Tsuyu from class. They were friends, Uraraka liked to think. They hung around each other in their larger class hangouts and was generally nice if a bit blunt. 

She was nice, but Uraraka also knew she was one hell of a duelist. Ranked sixth in their class and already tearing through the competition with her water themed deck. Uraraka has seen a few of her moves in class already. She knew this wasn’t going to be easy. Uraraka set her jaw. But, she was going to win this. 

“May the best duelist win.” Tsuyu croaked out, her mouth curling into a slight smile. 

“Yeah!” Uraraka agreed, though she had already made up her mind over who would win.

A coin was flipped. They called it. 

Heads. Uraraka won. She drew a card and looked over opinions. 

“I place two cards facedown and end my turn.” Uraraka slid one card into the magic card slot before laying down a monster. It wasn’t her best opening move, but it was something. 

“Huh.” Tsuyu drew a finger to her mouth, looking over the field. She drew a card and looked over her hand. After a bit, she removed three cards from her hand and played them. A facedown monster and two magic cards appeared on the field. “Let’s try this for now.” 

Uraraka drew another card. She smiled, seeing it was a familiar monster. Perfect. 

“I tribute summon my facedown in order to summon Deep Space Hero!” 

A card appeared on the field before an astronaut manifested over the card. Thick layers of frost coated the astronaut’s suit, forming cracks and tears along the suit. Bits of the monster underneath showed through, revealing purple, dead flesh. 

“Attack her facedown!” Uraraka commanded. The astronaut bounded over to the facedown in a slow, bouncy stride as if it really was in space. 

“Very well. Reveal Poisoned Toad.” Tsuyu said. Her card revealed itself to be a small, purple frog. Uraraka’s eyes widened. Damn it, she knew that card. 

“But when my toad is sent to the graveyard, I get to return two cards on the field to the owner’s hands.” Tsuyu pointed at her side. “You have two.” 

Uraraka ground her teeth. She removed both her cards from the field and added them back to the hand. But, it was fine. She could take one turn’s worth of hits. She ended her turn her turn with another facedown, praying that it wouldn’t be too big of a hit. 

“Oh since it’s my turn, I activate my spell, Fishing Rod!” The first of Tsuyu’s facedown spells revealed itself. “It lets me special summon one Water Type Tuner from my deck and I choose...Murky Tadpole.” 

She placed a card down. A monsterous tadpole dripping in gooey green algae. 

Fuck. 

“So long as I discard one card.” She discarded one card. “But, it comes back to the field due to my tadpole’s special ability. Whenever I successfully summon Murky Tadpole, I can special summon one level four or lower monster from my graveyard.” 

She retrieved her card and placed it down. A small blue child dripping water appeared abov the card. 

Uraraka gulped. This wasn’t too bad. 

“Now, I normal summon Water Spirit.” A blue watery form appeared on the field. “And then I synchro summon Ancient Water Serpent.” 

All three monsters disappeared into one form. In a burst of light, a large, grey serpent appeared, it’s long body pocked with barnacles and algae. He let out an angry hiss and writhed around agitated. It’s spiny head turned towards her with its angry, blood red eyes trained on Uraraka as it the projection already knew its target. 

“Attack Uraraka directly.” Tsuyu said calmly. 

“I activate my trap card, Failure to Launch!” Uraraka’s card flipped up. “Whenever this card is activated, I can equip it to a monster to lower the damage it deals to one thousand.” 

Large, smoking engines appeared on top of the serpent, catching its tail. The serpent writhed and struggled, clearly furious at its new shackles. 

There. That at least limited her damage.

“I activate my own trap card, Tidal Wave.” Tsuyu said. “It destroys your equip card. Meaning my serpent can proceed as planned.” 

The engines disappeared. Uraraka braced herself as the serpent slithered right for her, needle sharp teeth bared. It opened its maul wide before taking a bite out of her life points. 

Two thousand six hundred worth. The feedback from the projection blasted her clothes with a strong gust of air. She watched her life point counter drop down to one thousand four hundred. 

Fuck!

The duel continued. 

It started off well enough. Tsuyu seemed to have used all the monsters in her hand summoning her serpent, so Uraraka only had to worry was her giant serpent. Uraraka tried to rid it from the field with a Black Hole spell, but Tsuyu activated its ability. 

Negates and destroys a spell card. Of course, it does. 

Then, all Uraraka could do was place a facedown monster. Which of course, Tsuyu destroyed. 

The next round went the same way until Tsuyu drew another card. 

“I summon Lady of the Water.” A woman in wet, purple robes rose from a puddle over the new card. She swung a glowing, magical sword over her shoulder. She gave Uraraka a look.

She was screwed. 

“Attack her directly.” 

She had a trap on the field, one that could limit the damage, but it didn’t matter. She lost either way. 

And, she had barely lasted five rounds. 

Her eyes stung as she watched her life points dwindle to zero. Around her, the crowd applauded Tsuyu who still stared her down. 

Uraraka turned. She ran off into the stands before anyone could see her cry. 

*********************************

“It’s ok, Uraraka. Tsuyu’s pretty tough to beat.” Midoriya assured her while Iida patted her back. 

That didn’t stop her from crying her eyes out to her parents. That didn’t stop the crushing failure she felt even when her parents reassured her again and again that everything was fine. 

But, she screwed up and she knew it. This was her chance to impress sponsors, people who could make or break her future as a professional duelist, and she could barely last five turns. 

How was she going to recover from that?

“Perhaps, there’s some booster packs we can search through to improve your deck.” Iida suggested. 

Easy for him to say, but that would be expensive. Uraraka didn’t want to put another unneeded expense on her parents’ shoulders. Not after they agreed to put her through Duel Academy in the first place. 

“There’s always next year’s tournament.” Midoriya tried again, but that didn’t stop her from feeling crushed now. 

Damn it, she did all this to help her parents. Even if it was just one misstep, it felt as though she had failed altogether. 

And, that feeling stuck with her for days. She spent a little too long moping through school apparently. Midoriya and Iida voicing their concern, she had expected at least. But-

“Are you okay? You’re usually more smiley.” Uraraka heard as she was walking out of class one day. Uraraka blinked, looking at Tsuyu. She tilted her head, her finger on his lip and her wide, dark eyes trained on her. Uraraka didn’t respond. She couldn’t think how best to respond when all she felt was a sick reminder of her own failure when she looked at the other girl. 

“Is this about what happened at the tournament?” 

Uraraka’s eyes grew wide. She quickly waved it off. “No! No! Nothing like that. I’m fine. Totally fine!” 

“Ah.” Tsuyu nodded. She let a moment pass. “I lost in the fourth round if it makes you feel better.” 

“What?” Uraraka frowned, confused. 

“Yeah, Bakugo destroyed us. His aggressive strategy is extremely effective even if he’s a bit conceited about it.” 

“But, what about all those monsters you pulled out in our first round?” 

“He went first and laid down a field spell that meant no monster effects. Then, he summoned monsters that penalized activating spells and summoning monsters.” 

“So, what did you do?” Uraraka asked. 

Tsuyu shrugged. “What I could. Didn’t work out though.” She stared at Uraraka. “Feel any better?” 

“No, not really. I just feel bad for you now.” 

“Oh.” Tsuyu frowned. “That’s not what I intended.” 

“Don’t worry about it.” Uraraka gave her best reassuring smile. Tsuyu didn’t look reassured. 

“Maybe, we can duel again then?” Tsuyu suggested. “Might turn out better.” 

Uraraka was about to deny the offer, but then, she thought it over. She hadn’t been able to focus from her loss. What did she have to lose from dueling again? 

Maybe, she could learn from her mistakes. 

“Sure.” 

They set up their cards on a table outside. It was strange playing the old fashioned way, flipping cards faceup manually with only pictures to represent each. She’s used to playing on the school’s issued duel disks, but it’d be a hassle to wrestle permission for it from Aizawa now. 

So, they make due. The duel itself is a slower. Tsuyu would take her time, looking over her cards before dealing out her combos. Uraraka tried to follow with the Same careful skill, but-

“My Ancient Water Serpent attacks you directly.” 

Taking the last of her life points with her. 

She was done in by the same monster twist. Uraraka couldn’t help but pout. She hadn’t learned a thing, had she? 

“You did better that time!” Tsuyu claimed, but that did little to satisfy that burden of losing. 

“More than half of my life points down.” Tsuyu added as proof.

“That’s only because you sacrificed a chunk of your life points to stop my Black Hole spell.” 

“Which you followed up with another spell to disarm and destroy my serpent now that I used up my Magical Jammer. If I hadn’t drawn Call of the Haunted, you probably would’ve won.” 

Tsuyu looked at her. Her words were sweet, but it still gnawed at her. She was at Yuuei Dueling Academy for a reason. She should be better than this. 

“Come on, don’t croak on me, Uraraka.” Tsuyu said totally deadpanned..

It took a second for Uraraka to process what she said. Tsuyu was always so serious. Never really punny. Uraraka let out a surprised chuckle. 

“There’s that smile.” Tsuyu smiled back. “I was afraid it burrowed in the mud to hibernate.”

“What?” Uraraka gasped before laughing at the absurdity of the statement.

“Frogs be like that. Honestly, I wish I could sleep through winter, too.” 

“What a life.” Uraraka agreed. She looked down at the mess that was her side of the game and started gathering her cards. Tsuyu proceeded to do the same with hers.

“You know if you ever want to practice duel me, we can.” Tsuyu said. “It could help us both come up with new strategies for class.” 

“Oh, really? That’d be great!” Uraraka said. “Thanks, Tsu!” 

“No problem. I’m just happy to see you smiling.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment what you think and leave a kudos if you like it!


End file.
